Just Once in a Lifetime
by Skate-815
Summary: What if Doyle had gotten cursed in sense and sensitivity as well as Angel? What would that mean for the CordyDoyle relationship? Read and find out. Please R&R. DC pairing.


**A/N: This is a long one shot set in sense and sensitivity. Whislt watching that episode recently, I began to think, what if Doyle had the sensitivity spell put on him too? So then I wrote this fic. The first half sticks roughly to what happened before it goes different at the end. Please read and review!**

**Oh and there's heavy spoilers for sense and sensitivity **

Taken from the transcript on from the episode Sense and Sensitivity.

_Kate in a singsong voice: "Some one's got a crush."  
Doyle: "What?"  
Kate to Cordy: "It's right there, how he feels about you. And you don't know what to do about it."  
Cordy: "Please! We just joke around."  
Kate: "Where is the truth? Where is the truth? He is hiding behind Mr. Humour. I mean, look at him. Look at Doyle... really look at him, what do you see?"  
Cordy: "A bad double-poly blend?"  
Kate: "That's defence, Cordelia. Maybe you should open your heart to a new possibility!"  
Doyle: "Hey, you know, she's starting to make some sense..."  
Cordy yells: "Angel!"  
Angel comes back in: "I've got his address. 322 Fletcher."  
Kate to Angel: "What are your secrets, Angel? What aren't you telling me?"  
Cordy: "I'm so glad I came down to watch 'Late night' with creepy cop lady."  
Angel: "You came down here to stay with her while I find this guy. Don't let her out of your sight."_

Doyle glanced at Kate, Cordelia and Angel's retreating back, unsure whether to go or to stay. Usually, it would be a simple choice. Unless this thing that Angel was going to see was life threatening, he would, of course stay with Cordelia. However, with Kate here, telling Cordelia about the feelings he had, which were not quite ready to be revealed yet, he didn't really want to be here.

After what seemed like a lifetime, but was only really a few seconds, Doyle made his decision and turned to sit down, when suddenly, he heard Cordelia scream in the next room. He turned and ran in to see her staring at a small spider on the floor next to her. He rolled his eyes.

"Look at how he heard you scream, and ran to the rescue" Kate said from the doorway, "Now that's romantic." Immediately, Doyle decided he'd made the wrong decision; he turned and ran towards the stairs, shouting,

"Angel, man. Wait up!"

_New scene (sorry my divider isn't working for soem strange reason)_

A few minutes later, Angel and Doyle sat in Angel's car together at some traffic lights,

"So why'd you change your mind?" Angel asked him

"I couldn't take any more of this feelings stuff"

"She brought up your feelings for Cordy again, didn't she?" Angel laughed slightly

"Maybe" Doyle admitted.

_New Scene_

Half an hour later, Doyle and Angel were running down the street, Doyle struggling to keep up, so Angel thoughtfully paused every few minutes to help him keep up. They saw Cordy waiting outside the station, so they ran to her. Angel reached her first

"What are you doing..." he began, before Cordy interrupted him

"It's Kate. I followed her here. She looks ready to do some damage and…" she was cut off by Doyle's arrival.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her with a lot of concern

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just…" she was cut off again, as Doyle wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Angel looked at them for a few seconds, before crying

"Group hug!" and engulfed them both in an even tighter hug.

"Guys!" Cordelia managed to choke, "Guys, get off me!" Angel let go after a few seconds and Doyle reluctantly did the same.

"What's your damage?" she asked, when she was finally able to breathe again.

"We found Mr Sensitivity" Doyle said with a wide smile

"Yup" Angel agreed, placing his hand on his heart "And he was in here all along, just waiting to come out. Gosh what our folks do to us!"

"At least your dad wasn't a monster" Doyle said dejectedly

"It must have been awful for you" Angel turned to him, looking sympathetic

"It was" Doyle said, sounding tearful.

"Someone needs a hug!" Angel said, and they embraced again. Cordelia rolled her eyes, not guessing Doyle's father was an actual demon, rather than a metaphorical one.

"He put the whammy on you!" Cordelia guessed correctly, "Both of you! How can you both be so stupid?"

"The talking sticks cursed alright" Angel agreed

"There's a stick that talks?" Cordelia asked, looking confused

"No, the _talking stick_" Doyle said, as if it was obvious, "Look" he took it out of a backpack he'd been carrying and held it out to her

"No thanks…" Cordelia said, backing away from it, "Not if it made you both like this"

"Okay" Doyle said, putting it back in his bag, looking slightly dejected

"You know Cordelia, do you have any idea how precious you are?" Angel said. Doyle nodded in agreement

"You're really precious, princess. That's why we all love you"

"Right…" Cordelia said, staring at them, "About this stick…"

"He uses it as a talisman. Anyone that touches it becomes infected. He admitted it to me after…" he paused, looking down at the ground and swallowing audibly, "After I threatened him with physical violence"

"It's not your fault Angel, man" Doyle comforted him, "It was before we found our inner sensitivity."

"Yeah, I know, but I just feel so guilty!" Angel exclaimed. Cordelia rolled her eyes again.

"Does this wear off?"

"Yeah" Angel nodded, before turning to Doyle again "Maybe I should apologise…"

"Maybe" Doyle agreed.

"Well the police locked up shop a couple of minutes before you got here" Cordelia interrupted them, "So we'll have to find our own way in"

_New Scene_

Fifteen minutes later, after much arguing with Doyle and Angel over the breaking of a window, they were finally inside the police station. As they entered the main room, they saw the gangster, Little Tony, threatening Detective Kate Lockley with a shotgun.

"Hey!" Angel called, "I'm sensing some serious negative energy in this room!"

"Go on! Take care of him!" Cordy called

"Don't encourage physical violence!" Doyle whispered in her ear, "You'll force him to do something that he'll later regret."

"Are you crazy? He has a gun!" Cordy snapped back

"Not crazy! Just sensitive!" Doyle protested, "You have no idea what my life's like. Don't judge me."

"I wasn't judging you" Cordelia sighed

"Do you have any idea what it's like to love someone and not have them love you back?" Doyle went on.

"Love? That sensitivity stick really screwed you up, didn't it?" Cordelia said

"No, you just don't understand, I. Love. You"

"No you don't Doyle" Cordelia said, feeling uncomfortable. Just then, they were interrupted by a crash behind Cordy. They looked around seeing Little Tony lying on the ground and Angel standing above him, holding a chair.

"Look what you made him do!" Doyle said, looking at Cordy accusingly.

"Behind you." Cordy whispered and Doyle turned slowly to see a man pointing a gun in his face

"There's no need for that" Doyle said, "Can't we just all sit down and talk?" The man with the gun just smirked and pushed him out of the way, aiming the gun at Cordy instead. Suddenly, Doyle flew at him, knocking him to the floor, getting the gun and picked it up himself and aiming it at him.

"Whatever happened to physical violence being wrong?" Cordy asked

"He threatened you" he said simply. They both turned around to see Kate and Angel hugging, and Doyle, once again, threw his arms around Cordelia, holding her tight against him. This time, she relaxed against him, enjoying the embrace.

_New Scene_

A couple of hours later, they were all relaxing in Angel Investigations. The spell had begun to wear off Angel, but was still as strong as ever on Doyle. He kept attempting to write Cordelia a poem. Angel and Cordelia rationalized that Doyle must have had more exposure to the stick's magic.

"Maybe you'd better walk him home" Angel suggested after a while.

"Yeah, if he goes by himself, he'll probably get distracted half way and start telling other people that he loves them too." Cordelia muttered

"Look, he does like you Cordy. The stick probably… amplified his feelings a lot more"

"Maybe" she said, and shouted to Doyle, "Come on, I'll walk you home" Immediately, Doyle was on his feet and ran to her side,

"Great! Here's the poem." He said, handing her a piece of paper with a lot of scribbling out on it.

"Thanks" she accepted it, and shoved it in her pocket. Doyle looked hurt at her mistreatment of his poem.

"I'll read it later" She reassured him, leading him out the door.

_New Scene_

Doyle hardly talked on the way to his apartment. Cordelia assumed it was the spell wearing off, leaving him feeling embarrassed. When he went inside, Cordelia turned to go, but Doyle called her back,

"Princess, wait"

"Yeah, Doyle?" she asked,

"Thank you so much for walking me home and just for everything" he said, and pulled her into a rough hug again. Maybe Cordy had been wrong about it wearing off. Suddenly, he let go and said,

"I'm invading your personal space again, aren't I?"

"No it's… it's okay" she said, kissing his cheek. Doyle grabbed her hand, and pulled her back, kissing her on the lips this time. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Doyle pulled back.

"I'm being too presumptuous again, aren't I? I'm so sorry. I…"

"Doyle, shut up" Cordy interrupted him, kissing him again, going inside his apartment and shutting the door behind them.

_New Scene_

The next day, Cordelia awoke at 3 am and found herself in a strange bed, with an arm wrapped around her. She screamed, loudly. The noise awoke Doyle, who stared at her in concern,

"Princess are you … Why are you in my bed?"

"I don't know. What did you do!"

"What do you mean what did I do? I wouldn't have forced you to do anything you didn't want to." Doyle said, looking annoyed

"I know… it's just…" then she remembered all of last night. Every single detail. "It must have been the spell!"

"The sensitivity spell? I can hardly remember anything that happened after touching that stick"

"I do. You said you love me" Cordy said, giving him a strange look. Doyle's eyes widened

"I did?"

"Must have been the spell" Cordy brushed off

"Yeah… the spell" Doyle hesitantly agreed

"And this" she gestured to them sitting up in bed together, "Must also be the spell."

"Yeah… Of course. Except, you weren't under the spell"

"Yes I was" Cordelia lied quickly, "You just don't remember"

"Right…" Doyle said, looking disbelieving.

"So… get out" Cordelia said

"Excuse me?"

"Get out so I can sleep."

"It's my bed!"

"Well I'm not leaving your apartment at 3am! What would your neighbours think?"

"Does it matter?" Doyle asked

"I'm not leaving." She avoided the question

"Well neither am I"

"Fine, but at least put some trousers on or something" Cordelia criticised. She turned away as she heard him slide out of bed and pull something on.

"You're fine as you are" he said, with a wink. Cordelia rolled her eyes

"Fine, but no looking"

"It's apparently nothing I haven't seen before princess"

"You don't remember though"

"Maybe you'd better remind me"

"No way!" Cordelia said, rolling onto her side, facing away from him. She heard him lay still for a few moments, before closing the gap between them, and snaking his arm around her waist. Cordelia begrudgingly let it stay there. After all, this type of thing happened just once in a lifetime.

Doyle sighed contentedly as Cordelia relaxed against him. Sure he didn't remember their first time together, but he was more than certain that there would be another, and another, and another. There had to be. This sort of thing didn't happen just once in a lifetime

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Tell me in your reviews :D and if there's anything you'd like me to change, tell me and I'll consider it!**

** Bye til next time :D**


End file.
